The present invention relates to a paper retaining mechanism used in a printer or the like.
In some conventional paper retaining mechanisms used for exampIe in a printer, a paper retaining roller is kept separated from a platen by means of an operation lever which projects outwardly and which is rocked manually prior to commencing printing so as to have the paper retaining roller contact the platen elastically. In some other conventional mechanisms, a pushbutton is pressed at the time of commencing printing so as to operate a solenoid, thereby causing the paper retaining roller to contact the platen elastically.
There have been drawbacks in such conventional arrangements in that it is troublesome to operate the paper retaining lever manually and the cost is increased when a solenoid is employed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to eliminate the complexity of manual operation by a simple construction without increasing the cost.